dbzfffandomcom-20200213-history
Kyojuro Rengoku
Relationships.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kyojuro_Rengoku/Relationships Battles and Events.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kyojuro_Rengoku/Battles_and_Events History.png|link=https://dbzff.fandom.com/wiki/Kyojuro_Rengoku/History Kyojuro Rengoku was a Demon Slayer and the Flame Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps. His father is Shinjuro Rengoku, his mother was Ruka Rengoku and his little brother is Senjuro Rengoku. He was killed during a fight agaisnt, the Upper Moon Three, Akaza. Appearance: Kyojuro is a young adult of tall stature with bright yellow hair with red streaks, black forked eyebrows, and golden eyes. His outfit consisted of the regular Demon Slayer uniform along with a white-yellow gradient pattern and red flame-like ridges at the end. Personality: Kyojuro is greatly enthusiastic in regard to his duties as a Pillar, and often came across as cheerfully eccentric. He is amiable, kind and boasted extraordinary technique and swordsmanship stemming from strict practice and discipline. He is an honourable warrior who adhered to his code of morals and principles that is instilled into him by his mother at a young age the most significant being his belief that those who were born strong have a duty to protect the weak. Abilities and Skills: As a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Kyojuro is a very powerful swordsman. Even Demons as strong as Akaza, Upper Moon Three and the fourth-strongest of the known Demons, acknowledged Kyojuro's strength. He even went as far as to offer to turn Kyojuro into a Demon so he could surpass his human limits and become stronger, something he only offered to swordsmen whose abilities he believed were refined to their utmost. Akaza also complimented his battle spirit and stated that it is getting close to the "supreme territory," which meant that he is close to obtaining the see-through world, something only the strongest few Demon Slayers have access to. His father, Shinjuro Rengoku, stated that, after his son abandoned what he taught him, Kyojuro trained himself into the level of a Pillar after reading through an instruction book of the Breath of Flame style, a book which only had 3 volumes. Natural Abilities: * Master Swordsman: As he is a Pillar of the Demon Slayer Corps, Kyojuro is one of the most powerful and skilled swordsmen in the entire organization. His mastery of the blade is best showcased during his battle with Akaza, in which he is able to hold his own against the Upper Moon even when gravely injured. * Enhanced Strength: Kyojuro possessed great grip strength that is described as "unbelievable" by Akaza, despite the fact he is gravely injured during that time. * Enhanced Speed: Kyojuro possessed great speed that even a trained Demon Slayer like Tanjiro couldn't see or follow, and could even cause tremors to the ground with it. Akaza is impressed with his speed. Fighting Techniques: Breath of Flames: One of the core Breath Styles, this style ran in the Rengoku family since ancient times and is passed on to Kyojuro by his father. * First Style: Unknowing Fire: Kyojuro charges towards his opponent at high speed and decapitates them in one or multiple slashes. This technique had enough force to launch train carriages off the tracks a short distance. * Second Style: Rising Scorching Sun: An ascending slash. Kyojuro used this technique to slice Akaza's arm in half. * Unknown Third Style: * Fourth Style: Blooming Flame Undulation: Kyojuro spins his sword in a circular motion, deflecting his enemies attacks. * Fifth Style: Flame Tiger: A series of sword slashes that take on the form of a tiger. Kyojuro used this technique to contest Akaza's War Style. * Unknown Sixth Style: * Unknown Seventh Style: * Unknown Eighth Style: * Ninth Style: Rengoku: A devastating dashing slash that Kyojuro initiates from a high stance, the technique had enough power to carve a deep impression in the ground where he used it. Before using this technique he remarked to himself about "thoroughly hollowing out most of the area." Equipment: * Nichirin Blades - 'are special blades used by and made specifically for the 'Demon Slayer Corps to slay Demons. Kyojuro's blade changes to the colour Red, which signifies him as Flame Breath user. Category:Characters from Japan Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Demon Slayer Category:Demon Slayer Character Category:Enhanced Individual Category:Demon Slayer Corps Category:Demon Slayer Corps Pillar Category:The Flame Pillar Category:Fire User Category:Breath of Flames User Category:Deceased Character Category:Rengoku Family Category:8-C Power Level Category:Swordsman Category:Breath Style User Category:Martial Artist